


When Titans Clash

by protector91



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Saban, VR Troopers
Genre: Gen, Heroes to Villains, Heroes vs. Heroes, Saban Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: Furious about his latest defeat, the evil Grimlord plots to fight fire with fire and proceeds to capture and brainwash the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to doing his bidding. It's PR vs. VR as the best icons of our childhood face off!





	When Titans Clash

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is an oldie from my Fanfiction.net account and was the first crossover I ever attempted to write. I also never finished it, so now is as good a time as any along with cleaning up how I wrote it back then. Lol. Hope you enjoy.**

Ziktor impatiently sat at his desk; fingers restlessly drumming against it. Colonel Icebot said he had discovered the perfect way to destroy the VR troopers, but if he didn't hurry soon,  _he_ would be the one destroyed. No sooner did Ziktor think those thoughts did his orb to virtual reality begin to glow indicating that Icebot was ready.

"This had better be good," Ziktor growled. "Forces of darkness _empower me_! Take me back to my virtual reality!" Ziktor stated as he placed he hand on the virtual orb. An immense power surged through him transforming his physical appearance into that of the almighty Grimlord and transporting him to his virtual fortress.

"Hail Grimlord! Master of the virtual world!" Grimlord's soldiers announced as he appeared.

"Silence!" Grimlord shouted. "Colonel Icebot, I summon you!" Grimlord then fired a beam of energy from his finger at the center of the room and revealing the figure of Colonel Icebot standing before him.

"How might I server you master?" Ice Bot asked stepping forward.

"I trust your newest creation is a success."

"Yes, my master. My plan starts off with these six teenagers." Icebot snapped his fingers and an image of the Power Rangers appeared in the room. "They call themselves the Power Rangers and they possess skills and powers that match, maybe even surpass, that of the VR troopers. Like the Troopers, they fight for good, but that is where my creation comes in. I have already sent a team of skugs to the Rangers hometown of Angel Grove to retrieve them. I will not fail you, my lord," Ice Bot promised.

"You had better not. Or I will find myself looking for a new colonel," Grimlord threatened.

* * *

 

**Command Center**

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha 5 cried as the Command Center's alarms began to go crazy. "Zordon! The city is under attack by… what are those things?"

"I am uncertain Alpha," Zordon replied as he observed the skugs on the viewing globe. "I have never seen anything like them before. Contact the rangers immediately."

"I'm on it Zordon," Alpha replied.

* * *

 

**Angel Grove Park**

While this was all going on, the Rangers were all busy having a good time at the park. Trini and Kimberly were discussing the latest fashions. Zack was busy break dancing to the music being played over the radio. Billy was busy cleaning up the injuries he received from his latest experiment to go horribly wrong. And Tommy and Jason were having a sparring match. Jason delivered a roundhouse kick to Tommy's jaw taking him down.

"Still number one," He humorously gloated.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tommy laughed as Jason helped him up. "I seem to remember us being pretty even when we first met."

"Yeah, but..." Jason started.

"And don't forget about him kicking all our butts at once when he was evil," Zack reminded him.

"Um, well, he was evil. Doesn't count," Jason deflected and the rest of the team laughed when suddenly Jason's communicator beeped. The group made sure they were alone and then Jason answered it.

'We read you Zordon," Jason said. "What's the emergency?"

"A group of foot soldiers have appeared in Angel Grove. Alpha and I have no information on them so you must be careful in battle," Zordon warned.

"We will," Jason assured him. "Ok guys. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MAESTEDON!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNASAURUS!"

Now morphed the Power Rangers teleported to Angel Grove and were met by the skugs.

"Alright Rangers, let's go!" Jason shouted and the Rangers and skugs charged each other.

 

**Skugs. They're gonna get you (they're gonna get you.)**

**Skugs. They're gonna get you.**

**From Grimlord' game they come above, to destroy the VR Troppers.**

**From Grimlord's game, the orders come.**

**Don't come back until the battle's won.**

**Skugs, SKugs, Skugs.**

**Virtual Reality.**

**Skugs. SKugs. Skugs.**

"These guys aren't so tough," Jason commented knocking down several of the skugs. "I'm hardly breaking a sweat."

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Jason," Trini warned.

The first wave of skugs was at first no match for the Rangers and was held back rather easily, but not beaten. As they fought, several bystanders came over to the fight.

"Get out of here!" Jason ordered.

The bystanders, however, all flashed white for a second and transformed into more skugs. Jason pulled out his blade blaster and started firing at the skuggs. He shot all of them in their chests, but they all quickly recovered.

"Huh?" Jason said dumbfounded. The skugs all pulled out axes and came at the rangers.

Jason blocked there attacks, but was cut across his chest and then his back. Zack, meanwhile, was quickly becoming overwhelmed as the skugs kept slashing at him.

"POWER AXE!" He calls out. He takes several slices at the skugs forcing them back.

"Good idea Zack. Everyone call out your weapons!" Jason ordered. The rangers obeyed his command and went back on the attack. Jason ran through the huge wave of skugs slashing at them as he ran. They were forced down, but still weren't destroyed. Zack threw his axe at the wave of skugs, but it still didn't do the job.

"These things don't know when to give up," Trini observed attacking the skugs all around her. She chucked one of her daggers at a skug, but before she could throw the second, one of the skugs axes sailed through the air and hit her in the chest. She fell back into the grip of a skug and the two vanished into thin air.

"Trini!" The others called out, but were put back on the defensive as more skugs came at them.

**From down below the rise to fight.**

**They always lose because they're not too bright.**

**Their eyes are red. Their faces gold. When they come together they explode.**

**Skugs. Skugs. Skugs.**

**Virtual Reality.**

**Skugs. Skugs. Skugs.**

Billy spun his power lance around him knocking back more of the skugs. He thrust his lance forward to take out another charging him and thrust it behind him stabbing another skugs. However, another wave of skugs all surrounded him and hurled their axes at him. The combined attack forced him to drop his lance. A skug jumped to his position; tackling him to the street and teleporting him away. Kimberly was slicing at skugs left and right, but she too became overwhelmed and knocked to the street.

"Get away from her!" Tommy shouted at the skugs running at them. He pushed one of the skugs into the others and they all appeared to short circuit before vanishing. "Jason I found a way to destroy these things. You just have to-AHH!" A skug attacked him from behind. Tommy fell down, but rolled on the street and recovered.

"Tommy!" Kim called out. 

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted back. He slammed two more skugs into each other and did so with the others, but was soon surrounded by several other skugs. They all pulled their heads off and kicked them at Tommy exploding on impact. The explosion sent Tommy flying into the air and hitting the street hard. He was immediately captured by two more skugs. Kimberly was captured as well followed by Zack leaving Jason the only one left.

"Come on!" He shouted wielding both his power sword and blade blaster.

The entire wave of skugs charged; axes held high over their heads. Jason blocked one of the attacks and attacked a skug on his left. He raised his blaster and fired at one of their heads managing to destroy it. He spun his sword behind him nailing another skug in the head taking it out and spun it back around hitting another skug's neck.

Several more skugs pressed the attack hitting him in the shoulder, leg, stomach, and chest, but Jason refused to quit. One skug finally got lucky and managed to knock Jason's sword out of his hand. Jason quickly shot the same skug, but the ensuing wave prevented him from reclaiming his sword. He fired at more of them, but a few of the remaining skugs pulled their heads off as well and chucked them at Jason. They exploded and launched Jason high into the air and head landed in the grip of the last of the skugs, who teleported him away from the city too.

* * *

 

**Virtual Fortress**

Jason and the skugs materialized in Colonel Icebot's lab. Two skugs force him over onto a table and restrain him to it.

"Jason!" He heard Tommy call out and looked to his left to see the rest of his friends restrained to tables as well. 

"Who are you! What is this place!?" He shouts at the skugs.

"All will be revealed in good time, Power Rangers," Colonel Icebot said entering the lab. He then motioned for the skugs to come forward and relieve the Rangers of their morphers. They did as ordered and the Rangers demorphed the second they were separated from their morphers.

"What are you going to do with those?" Billy asked.

"Skugs, take them to them to the dungeon until we are ready," he commanded, ignoring Billy's question. The skugs obeyed, taking the Rangers from the tables, cuffing their hands, and marching them all into a single cell.

"You think Rita's behind this?" Trini asked.

"Doubt it. Something feels different about this place," Billy answered.

"Man, that's just what we need. Another group of freaks aiming to take over the world," Zack sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Kimberly asked.

"Until we know what they want to do with our morphers, we wait," Jason replied and so they did for what felt like an eternity. After 2 hours passed, the skugs opened their cell door.

"It is time for you six to meet my master," Icebot informed them. The skugs pushed them from behind and into the main hall where Grimlord was waiting for them.

"That is one ugly dude," Zack whispered.

"Silence!" Grimlord shouted firing a blast of electrical energy at Zack. Zack was hit full on and fell to the floor. Two more skggs approached him and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"You monster!" Kimberly shouted.

"Why have you brought us here!?" Billy shouted out.

"You are here because you are going to aid me in the destruction of my mortal enemies, the VR Troopers." Grimlord explained.

"Fat chance!" Jason fired. "There's no way will help you!"

"That's what you think. Colonel Ice Bot, activate your devices," Grimlord commanded.

"As you command."

The skugs strapped the Rangers' morphers back on their belts; Icebots devices attached to them. Icebot pressed a button on his armor. The Rangers morphers immediately started to glow their respective colors before starting to fire off blasts of electrical energy before a huge explosion of sparks engulfed the rangers and the skuggs holding them. When the smoke cleared the only ones standing were the Rangers. Sinister expression replacing their previous looks of defiance. Jason gazed up at Grimlord and then kneeled before him.

"Hail Grimlord," he spoke. 

"All Hail Grimlord," the other Rangers said in unison before kneeling as well.

* * *

 

**VR Lab**

Ryan Steele sat in Professor Heart's lab monitoring the city. Things had been pretty quiet lately. Ryan knows he should be enjoying this, but he can't help but feel uneasy; like he could just feel a storm approaching over this horizon of calm. Ryan's unvoiced worry was immediately realized as the Lab's alarm began blasting.

"Hey, what's with all the noise? Can't a dog get a decent nap around here anymore?" Ryan's talking dog Jeb asked annoyed.

"I am sorry Jeb, but I must speak with Ryan." Professor Heart apologized as he came on screen.

"What's wrong Professor?" Ryan asked.

"I have picked up an unusual energy signature in the open mountain area. I have never seen anything like it before."

"Do you think Grimlord's behind it?

"That is a possibility. Regardless, be prepared for anything Ryan."

"I will Professor," Ryan said as he exited the lab and boarded his motorcycle.

* * *

 

**Open Mountain area**

Ryan dismounted his motorcycle upon arriving and saw nothing. Preparing himself for any surprises he continued forward ready for any of Grimlord's goons.

"Looking for something?" A voice behind Ryan asked.

Ryan spun around and saw six teenagers standing right behind him with evil looks on their faces.

"You working for Grimlord?" Ryan asked already starting to take a fighting stance.

"Give the Trooper a prize," Jason said in a sarcastic manner. "Team, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MAESTEDON!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNASAURUS."

"Nice trick," Ryan said. "Now let me show you mine. Trooper Transform. WE ARE VR!" Ryan shouted holding his V-Lizer into the air. A brilliant flash of light followed and Ryan transformed into his virtual armor.

"All right!" Ryan shouted tacking a fighting stance.

"Rangers ready!" Jason called out as he took a fighting stance.

"Ready!" The others replied in unison while taking their own stances.

Ryan and the Power Rangers charged each other simultaneously when at the last second Ryan jumped at the rangers knocking down Kimberly, Billy, and Zack. Ryan got to his feet just in time to block a roundhouse kick from Trini and attack her with one of his own. She staggered backward as Tommy and Jason both jumped into the air at Ryan and began their attack. Ryan blocked as many of their attacks as possible, but slipped up and received a kick to the head from Tommy. Jason followed up with a flip kick to Ryan's chin knocking him further back. Ryan was so focused on Tommy and Jason that he failed to notice Billy charging him from behind. He grabbed Ryan and restrained him while Jason and Tommy began to beat Ryan. He managed to get the upper-hand by ducking as Jason went for his face hitting Billy instead. He released his grip on Ryan, who grabbed Billy and threw him at the other Rangers causing them to all fall.

"Ok so you're no pushover," Jason admitted as he got to his feet.

"Let's take things up a notch," Tommy suggested.

"POWER WEAPONS!" They all shouted.

"Ok, let's try this again," Jason declared as they charged Ryan once more.

"Uh Professor," Ryan started as the Rangers came at him.

"I've already contacted Kaitlin and J.B. They should be there shortly," the Professor replied.

"Hang tough Ryan, were on our way," J.B said.

"You might want to hurry," Ryan urged him and then broke the communication as he dodged Jason and Tommy's sword attacks, but received Zack's ax in the chest.

Ryan fell back as Kimberly came at him with her bow. Ryan deflected her attack and jumped in the nick of time to dodge Billy's lance attack. Billy then growled and broke his lance in two. He then put the ends together and shouted out "POWER LANCE". Lightening came out of the two ends of Billy's Power Lance and trapped Ryan lifting him into the air. Ryan's armor received damage from the attack, but that was only the beginning.

"My turn," Zack said. Putting his feet together he jumped into the air and shouted "POWER AXE" and he began spinning into the air and cutting Ryan across the chest again. As Ryan fell Kimberly shouted "POWER BOW" and fired an arrow at Ryan's chest as well. He roughly collided with the ground, armor smoking, and warning alarms sounding off in his armor.

As he struggled to his feet, Trini shouted "POWER DAGGERS" before throwing both of them at Ryan bringing him back to his knees. Jason and Tommy finally put their swords together and shouted "POWER SWORDS" and fired an immense blast of energy at Ryan. He fell, but once again got up.

The Rangers were prepared to charge him again, but Jason held out arm and said, "Wait. It's been a while since I've had a good fight." Jason's sword then vanished from his hand and he approached Ryan.

"So it's just you and me then?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Jason replied and then he came at Ryan.

The two of them charged each other and began their battle. Jason sent several spin kicks at Ryan, which he all dodged before punching Jason in the stomach causing him to back up to the mountain behind him. Ryan leapt into the air and outstretched both of his feet for another kick. Jason dodged the attack, but Ryan used his feet to push himself off the mountain and tackle Jason to the ground.

Jason elbowed Ryan in the face forcing him off him and got to his feet before tackling Ryan into that same place on the mountain. Jason drew back his fist and went in for a right hook. Ryan ducked missing Jason's attack and hit him in the gut. Jason then jumped several feet away from Ryan and called back his power sword. He put his hand on the blade and changed its color from sliver to bright red and came running at Ryan.

Ryan called out "LIGHTNING ARM COMMAND NOW" causing both his arms to turn blue. Both he and Jason came running at each other full speed and attacked simultaneously. They both stood frozen for a moment after their attacks hit, but in the end Jason was the one who stood while Ryan fell.

"It's time to get rid of this guy once and for all. ASSEMBLE POWER BLASTER!" Jason commanded.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER SWORDS!"

"POWER BLASTER!" They shouted in unison and aimed their weapon straight at the barely on his knees Ryan.

"2, 1, FIRE!" They shouted and open fired. The blast hit Ryan before he even knew they fired. He let out a yell of pain and anguish as his armor's yellow eyes turned dark and sparks of electricity danced around him as his energy gave out and he fully collapsed; a massive explosion engulfing him.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
